Kuroko no Facebook
by d'Rythem24
Summary: Fanfiction yang berisi update-an status dari para character Kuroko no Basuke XDDD Made by me, and just for have fun! Chapt. 5 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no facebook by d'Rythem24**

**Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadayoshi**

**.**  
**.**

* * *

**A/N: Ini fanfict seriusan aku buat untuk have fun, tapi karena banyak yang suka, jadinya aku bikin berkelanjutan XDDD**  
**Hihi... sampe sekarang sih ya, baru part 12 yang udah aku buat...**  
**Para akun pesbuker lain juga bakal muncul kok di chapt ke depannya.**  
**Jika tertarik, silahkan baca... ^^**

**WARNING: Gaje, absurd, OOC-ness. slash/slight!, ancur dan lain-lain XDD**

**Happy Reading**...

* * *

**FACEBOOK**

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Tetsuya Kurokocchi hari ini menolak cintaku untuk yang ke-83 kalinya. Aku sakit hati-ssu. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja kalau begini-ssu.  
Tak ada yang menyayangiku-ssu. *ambil racun*

* * *

**23 minutes ago. Tetsuya Kuroko and 17 other Like this. 22 Comment. Share.**

* * *

**Tetsuya Kuroko**  
Sumimasen. Aku rasa itu jalan terbaik, Kise-kun. Semoga nanti arwahmu tenang. *blessed*  
_22 minutes ago. 8 Like._

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Kurokocchi jahat sekali-ssu. *buang racun*  
_22 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Tetsuya Kuroko**  
*smile*  
_21 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Akashi SelaluMenangdanBenar**  
Ryouta, jangan repot-repot membunuh dirimu sendiri. Biar aku yang membunuhmu. Kemarilah...  
_20 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Akashicchi, Kasihani aku!  
_20 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Akashi SelaluMenangdanBenar**  
Kalau begitu aku yang akan kerumahmu. Tunggu saja. Persiapkan mentalmu.  
_19 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Akashicchi,... *peluk*  
_18 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Midorima Terlucky-nodayo**  
Kise... Akhirnya kau sadar diri juga-nodayo,...  
Menurut ramalan Oha-Asa, besok Lucky Item untuk Gemini adalah Peti Mati. Jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan membawakannya untukmu, sekaligus bunganya yang besok menjadi Lucky Item untukku.  
_15 minutes ago. Like. _

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Midorimacchi juga jahat! Semuanya jahat!

_14 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Aomine GakRedupcumaKurangTerang**  
Hoi, Kise? Apa salahnya kalau kau berpaling padaku saja sih? Aku ini jauh lebih baik daripada Tetsu tahu. Lebih tinggi, bahkan lebih tampan dari dia. Hehehe...  
_14 minutes ago. Like. _

* * *

**Akashi SelaluMenangdanBenar**  
Daiki, kau sengaja menyinggungku ya? Aku juga akan mendatangimu setelah Kise nanti.  
_14 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Aominecchi masih banyak kurangnya. Kurang baik, kurang pintar, kurang sabaran, kurang lembut, kurang ramah dan KURANG TERANG-ssu! *angry*  
_13 minutes ago. Like. _

* * *

**Aomine GakRedupcumaKurangTerang**  
Hoi, Hoi,... Apa-apaan kalian ini? Kenapa sekarang malah aku yang kena?  
Kise, kalau kau mau mati, mati saja sana!  
_12 minutes ago. Lik_e.

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Aominecchi cepat sekali berubah pikirannya-ssu! *cry*  
_10 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kasamatsu Yukio**  
Hoi, Kise! Seenaknya saja kau mau mati hanya karena cinta ditolak! Besok kita ada pertandingan melawan Tim Josei, sebelum mati, menangkan dulu pertandingan besok, bodoh! *tendang Kise*  
_9 minutes ago. Like. _

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
*cry*  
_9 minutes ago. Like_.

* * *

**Momoi Satsu-Sexy**  
Kise-Kun... Aku menyayangimu. Jangan mati cepat-cepat ya, teman-temanku fans beratmu loh. Setidaknya sebelum mati adakan jumpa pers dulu dengan mereka. Ya?  
_8 minutes ago. Like. _

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Momocchi juga-ssu!  
_8 minutes ago. Like. _

* * *

**Mura**  
Kise-chin,... Jangan khawatir. Masih ada aku yang menyayangimu. *munch*  
_6 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Etto, Murasakibaracchi? Kenapa namamu singkat begitu?  
_4 minutes ago. Like. _

* * *

**Mura**

Habisnya nama asliku kepanjangan, jadi dipersingkat biar gak ribet. Oh ya, Kise-chin, sebelum mati tulis surat wasiat yang isinya 'SEMUA SNACK MILIKKU UNTUK MURASAKIBARACCHI-SSU', ya? *smile*  
_2 minutes ago. 3 Like._

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Aku mau mati sekarang!  
_Just now. Like. _

* * *

Write a comment...

* * *

Lalu Kagami yang menyaksikan ajang saling komentar itu pun sweatdrop. Menatap horror kearah Kuroko lalu berkomentar lisan,

"Kuroko, para Kiseki no Sedai itu...ternyata kurang waras ya,..."  
"Baguslah kalau Kagami-kun akhirnya sadar."

Dan Kagami pun tambah sweatdrop. 

* * *

**FACEBOOK**

**Tetsuya Kuroko**  
Aku sakit.

* * *

**13 minutes ago. 4 Like. 20 Comment. Share.**

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Kurokocchi! Padahal aku yang mau mati, tapi kenapa kau sudah sekarat duluan?  
_13 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Tetsuya Kuroko.**  
Aku hanya sakit, Kise-kun. Jangan berlebihan.

_12 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Aomine GakRedupcumaKurangTerang**  
Sekarang kau dimana, Tetsu? Biar aku membawakanmu obat.  
_11 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Momoi Satsu-Sexy**  
TETSU-KUN! CEPAT SEMBUH YA !  
_11 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Akashi SelaluMenangdanBenar**  
Tetsuya, kenapa kau bisa sakit? Sepertinya saat tadi pagi aku melihatmu, kau masih baik-baik saja?  
_10 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Midorima Terlucky-nodayo**  
Kuroko, sesuai ramalan hari ini Aquarius memang sedang tak beruntung. Harusnya kau membawa Lucky Itemmu, yaitu boneka Barbie berambut pirang.

_9 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Midorimacchi! Semua Berbie rambutnya memang pirang-ssu.  
_9 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Midorima Terlucky-nodayo**  
Aku tak butuh komentarmu, Kise.  
_8 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Mura**  
Kuro-chin sakit apa? Makanya banyak makan dong.  
_8 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Tetsuya Kuroko**  
Momoi-san: Terima kasih.  
Aomine-kun: Tidak perlu. Sudah ada yang menjagaku disini.  
Midorima-kun: Maaf, aku tak suka boneka.  
Akashi-kun: Iya. Sakitnya baru aku dapatkan tadi.  
Murasakibara-kun: Pinggulku sakit. Bukan karena lapar.  
_6 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Mura**  
Memang pinggulnya kenapa?  
_6 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Aomine GakRedupcumaKurangTerang**  
Hah? Siapa yang menjagamu? Dan ada dengan pinggulmu, kenapa bisa sakit?  
_5 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Tetsuya Kuroko**  
Murasakibara-kun dan Aomine-kun: Aku juga tidak mengerti. Setiap selesai melakukannya dengan Kagami-kun pinggulku selalu terasa sesakit ini, mau pelan atau cepat, tetap saja sakit. Kagami-kun yang menjagaku.  
_5 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Momoi Satsu-Sexy**  
Tetsu-kun! Apa yang Kagami-kun lakukan padamu? *(1)confused*  
_5 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Wah, Kagamicchi tega sekali menyakiti Kurokocchi! *angry*  
_4 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Aomine GakRedupcumaKurangTerang**  
Tidak kusangka hubungan kalian sudah sejauh itu. Brengsek kau **Kagami Red-Tiger**(2)!  
_4 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Aida Cute**  
Ada apa rame-rame disini? Tetsuya Kuroko-kun dan Kagami Red-Tiger-kun jangan maen pesbuk terus, cepat tidur! Besok kita ada latih tanding!  
_3 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Hyuuga Clutch**  
Kantoku, kau juga harusnya tidur.  
_3 minutes ago. Like._ _Edited._

* * *

**Aida Cute**  
Hyuuga-kun, kenapa ikutan segala, huh?  
_2 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Kagami Red-Tiger**  
**Aomine GakRedupcumaKurangTerang**, teme! Suka-suka aku mau melakukan apa dengannya, kan!? *angry*  
**Aida Cute**: Kantoku, Maaf. Aku akan segera tidur setelah ini!  
_2 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

Wrute a comment...

* * *

"Hoi! Kuroko! Kau tak perlu update status segala, kan?!" protes Kagami pada Kuroko yang berbaring disebelahnya sambil mencet-mencet hape. Kuroko lalu menutup flip hapenya.  
"Iya. Kagami-kun juga... Ayo, sekarang tidur." Kuroko merebut ponsel Kagami yang setelah itu diletakannya diatas meja,bersama ponsel miliknya.  
"Oyasumi, Kagami-kun." ucap Kuroko setelah tangannya melingkar diperut Kagami.  
"Oyasumi, Kuroko." balas Kagami, tersenyum, dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun terlelap tanpa mengetahui betapa rekcoknya para pesbukers di status Kuroko.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Note:**

**(1: itu artinya emotican :D**

**(2: Kata tebal dalam komentar artinya Mention ya, cuma yang sesuai sama user akunnya aja XDDD******

Yosh, jadi gimana fanfict ini?  
Silahkan utarakan di review ya XDDDD


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no facebook by d'Rythem24.**

**.**

**.**  
**Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadayoshi**

* * *

**_A.N: Chapter lanjutan Kuroko no Facebook chapter 1 (part 1 dan 2), dan ini merupakan chapter 2 yang isinya part 3 dan juga part 4..._**  
**_Selamat membaca Fanfict alay dan gaje seperti fanfict2 aku yang lain ini XDDD_**

* * *

**FACEBOOK**

**Kagami Red-Tiger**  
Punya pacar kurang ekspresif itu ngerepotin ya ternyata...  
Kalo kita cerita yang lucu-lucu buat dia, tetep kita yang ketawa sendirian.  
Ngegombalin, dibilang lebay.  
Minta disuapin, malah dinasehatin.  
Tck! Kampret!

* * *

**37 minutes ago. Aida Cute and 2 others like this. Like. 35 Comment. Share.**

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Emangnya Kagamicchi punya pacar ya? Baru tau  
Laku gitu? *laugh* *kabur*

_35 minutes ago. 4 Like._

* * *

**Kagami Red-Tiger**  
Kampret juga kamu, Kise!

_33 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Akashi SelaluMenangdanBenar**  
Biar aku bunuh pacar yang seperti itu.  
Beritahu aku namanya, Taiga.  
_33 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kagami Red-Tiger**  
Lebih baik kau membunuhku daripada harus dia yang mati.  
32 _minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Akashi SelaluMenangdanBenar**  
Kalau begitu, mari ketemu biar kau cepat mati.  
_31 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kagami Red-Tiger**  
Gak tertarik! Bunuh aja dirimu sendiri sana!  
_30 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Hyuuga Clutch**  
Kagami malah curhat!  
Latihan sana!  
_30 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Izuki SangMataElang**

Nah, Kamu sendiri malah pesbukan, Hyuuga.  
_29 minutes ago. 3 Like._

* * *

**Koganei siMulutNeko**  
Eh, Kagami udah punya pacar ya? Kok gak pernah cerita sih? *confused*  
_28 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kagami Red-Tiger**  
Aduh, ini Senpai-tachi malah pada ikutan lagi! *boring*  
Hush! Hush!  
_27 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Hanamiya TukangMalak**  
PUTUSIN AJA! TERUS KASIH PACARMU BUATKU BIAR AKU SIKSA!  
HAHAHAH... *laugh*  
_26 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kiyoshi DibawahRing**  
Hanamiya, jangan cari ribut deh.  
_25 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Mura**  
Daripada ngeributin pacar, mending makan. Iya gak, Kiyoshi?  
_25 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kiyoshi DibawahRing**  
Iya aja deh, Mura. Biar cepet.  
_25 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Mura**  
Kiyoshi Teppei gak asik ah.  
_24 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Aomine GakRedupcumaKurangTerang**  
Kagami, bagi dong pacarmu buatku.  
Udah lama nih aku jomblo.  
Hahaha...  
_21 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kagami Red-Tiger**  
Enak aja.  
Kamu kan mantan dia, masa mau macarin dia lagi.  
Gak sudi aku ngerelainnya!  
_21 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Momoi Satsu-Sexy**  
Eh? Pacar Kagami-kun mantan Aomine-kun?  
Siapa tuh?  
Aomine-kun! Kasih tau aku dong, Bang Item!  
_20 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Aomine GakRedupcumaKurangTerang**  
Kampret! Kagami! *irritated*

Aku gak rela kalo dia beneran pacaran sama kamu!  
_19 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Aomine GakRedupcumaKurangTerang**  
Woy! Satsuki! Aku gak item, cuma kurang terang!  
Dasar jelek! *irritated*  
_19 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Eh? Mantan Aominecchi? *confused*  
Perasaan aku gak pacaran sama Kagamicchi deh. .w.  
_17 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Akashi SelaluMenangdanBenar**  
Orang-orang bodoh.  
_16 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Mura**  
Gak ngerti ah. Makan yuk! Nyam~  
_15 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Aomine GakRedupcumaKurangTerang**  
WOY! KISE! HAPUS TUH KOMENTARMU, KALAU SAMPE ADA YANG BACA, BISA JADI GOSIP! *angry*  
_15 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Hyuuga Clutch**  
Jujur aku gak ngerti situasinya.  
Tapi, Aomine dan Kise, beneran kalian mantan? *confused*  
_15 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Midorima Terlucky-nodayo**  
Benar.  
_14 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Aomine GakRedupcumaKurangTerang**  
Midorima, Teme! Gak usah ikut-ikutan!  
_13 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Hyuuga Clutch**  
*shock* Ja-Jadi di Kiseki no Sedai ada yang gay?  
Ya ampun... Tidak aku sangka.  
_12 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Mura**  
Gay itu apa **Hyuuga Clutch**?  
_12 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Eh, ya aku sama Aominecchi kan memang pernah pacaran. Terus kenapa? *smile*  
_9 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Izuki SangMataElang**  
Sudah aku duga dari dulu.  
Perlu dicatat nih. *laugh*  
_7 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Koganei siMulutNeko**

_5 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Mitobe Pendiam**

_3 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Koganei siMulutNeko**  
Mitobe, Kita gak sendirian ya. *smile*  
Alhamdulillah.  
_2 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kagami Red-Tiger**  
KALIAN INI LAGI PADA NGOMONGIN APA SIH!  
KAMPRET SEMUANYA!  
BUBAR! BUBAR!  
_Just now . Like._

* * *

_Write a comment..._

* * *

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**Prak!**

Kagami membanting ponsel dalam genggamannya saking kesalnya...

"Makanya Kagami-kun, kalau mau pesbukan jangan dibawa serius. Santai saja sepertiku,..." komentar Kuroko yang setelah itu menyesap Vanilla Shake-nya. Kagami tersenyum menakutkan.  
"Ini juga gara-gara kau, Bodoh!"  
"Aku kan gak ngapa-ngapain, ikut komentar juga tidak. Jangan fitnah dong."

Dan Kagami pun membanting dirinya sendiri setelah itu.

* * *

**FACEBOOK**

**Tetsuya Kuroko**

**Kagami Red-Tiger:** aku ingin putus.

* * *

**44 minutes ago. Aomine GakRedupcumaKurangTerang, Takao SangMataElang and 21 others like this. 29 Comment. Share.**

* * *

**Hyuuga Clutch**  
Kuroko, kau membunuhku.  
_40 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Akashi SelaluMenangdanBenar**  
Jangan mati dulu kapten Seirin berkacamata, biar aku membunuhmu saja.  
Mari sini,...  
_37 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
APA MAKSUDNYA INI-SSU?! *shock*  
_35 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Takao SangMataElang**  
Hmm? *laugh*  
1 triliun jempol buatmu Kuroko. Kau dan dia memang tak cocok, lebih baik putus.  
_33 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Aomine GakRedupcumaKurangTerang**  
BANZAI! *cheer*  
_32 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Midorima TerLucky-nodayo**  
Malang sekali nasibmu, Kuroko.  
Sudi berpacaran dengan lelaki yang peruntungannya buruk semacam dia.  
_30 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Izuki SangMataElang**  
Woi, Takao, Kampret! *irritated*  
Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan namaku?  
_29 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Takao SangMataElang**  
Mana aku tau nama kita sama. *boring*  
_29 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Mura**  
Kuro-chin, ayo jadian denganku.  
_27 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
O.O (*)  
_27 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Akashi SelaluMenangdanBenar**  
Atsushi? (*)  
_26 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Midorima Terlucky-nodayo**  
Apa dia tak salah memberi komentar? (*)  
_24 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Aomine GakRedupcumaKurangTerang**  
Tetsu, jadian saja lagi dengan Kagami sana. (*2)  
_22 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Himuro Tatsuya**  
Atsushi, kau selingkuh?  
_20 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Mura**  
Nggak kok. Peace ya, Muro-chin. *kiss*  
_19 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
OAO OAO OAO OAO OAO OAO  
OAO OAO OAO OAO OAO .,.  
Siapapun, tolong buat aku amnesia-ssu. *stress to the max* (**)  
_18 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Akashi SelaluMenangdanBenar**  
Atsushi? (**)  
_18 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Midorima Terlucky-nodayo**  
Awu ogg dhku; kcmtye wu rysk. (***)  
_17 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Takao SangMataElang**  
Shin-chan bilang: Aku off dulu. Kacamataku retak.  
_15 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Hyuuga Clutch**  
Kacamataku juga.  
_15 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Imayoshi TidakLicik**  
Punyaku juga-ya.  
_15 minutes ago. Like._

**Aomine GakRedupcumaKurangTerang**  
Aku rasa aku mau muntah.  
_14 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Koganei siMulutNeko**  
Ada apaan sih?  
_10 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Tsuchida GakMauMelek**  
Yabbe! Mataku jadi melek!  
_10 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Momoi Satsu-Sexy**  
Aomine-kun, padahal aku menelepon dan mengirimu email. Datanglah sekarang ke rumahku. Aku demam sekarang.  
_8 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Mura**  
Orang-orang pada kenapa sih.  
Kok jadi heboh ya?  
Kelaparan kah?  
_5 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kiyoshi DiBawahRing**  
Apa ini tidak salah?  
_3 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Hanamiya TukangMalak**

*shock/confused* No comment deh.  
Sini, bayar!  
_2minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kagami Red-Tiger**

*shock* I-Ini?  
_Just now. Like_

* * *

_Write a comment..._

* * *

.

.

.

"KU...RO...KO...!" Kagami berteriak diatas atap SMA Seirin sampai menggema. Di belakangnya, Kuroko cuma menutup telinganya.  
"Ada apa, Kagami-kun? Jangan teriak-teriak, aku ada disini lho." jawab Kuroko watados.

Lalu suara tawa Kagami terdengar. Semakin keras dan juga keras, dan keras lagi,...

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko bingung.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Huh-Hah-Huhuhuhu..." Kagami yang sudah berlinangan air mata menoleh perlahan ke arah Kuroko.

"Jangan putusin aku, plis."  
"Kagami-kun, kau memang bego ya."

* * *

**_Huh-hah-huh XDDD_**  
**_Ini sangat alay dan aneh? wkwkwkw..._**  
**_Saya tau, saya tau... *plak*_**

**Note:**  
**(* = Kise, Aka, Mido pada kebingungan sama komentar Mura yang berani ngajak Kuro jadian XDD**

**(*2 = Aomine lebih rela Kagami sama Kuro daripada sama Mura. lol.**

**(** = Kise dan Aka makin bingung + shock tau komentar Mura buat Himuro. *dziggh***

**(*** = Mido ngetik tapi kacamatanya pecah, jadi mata dia rabun XDDD**

.

.

**See you di next chapt** :D  
**_Yosh, review-nya? XDDD_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko no Facebook by d'Rythem24**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Disclaimer masih sama seperti chapter sebelumnya, dan **Warning** pun masih sama pula, tapi mungkin, chapter ini sangat garing dan lebih garing dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya..._

_Waspadalah! *plak*_

**Happy Reading... ^^**

* * *

**FACEBOOK**

**Aomine GakRedupcumaKurangTerang**

Sholat maghrib dulu. *smile*

* * *

**Yesterday. Like. 12 Comment. Share.**

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Err, Aominecchi? Abis ketiban apa?  
_Yesterday. Like._

* * *

**Akashi SelaluMenangdanBenar**  
Udah tadi. Berjamaah sama Bapak, Mama, Nenek dan Reo.  
_Yesterday. Like._

* * *

**Momoi Satsu-Sexy**  
Aomine-kun, sejak kapan jadi muallaf?  
_Yesterday. Like._

* * *

**Midorima Terlucky-nodayo**  
Aomine, kau tidak apa-apa?  
Tapi bukan berarti aku memikirkanmu-nodayo!  
_Yesterday. Like._

* * *

**Mura**  
Sholat maghrib itu apa ya?  
_Yesterday. Like._

* * *

**Tetsuya Kuroko**  
Aomine-kun, jangan pamer.  
Yesterday. Like.

* * *

**Kagami Red-Tiger**  
Sorry, aku bukan muslim.  
Yesterday. Like.

* * *

**Akashi SelaluMenangdanBenar**  
Sialan,... Reo membajak facebookku! Akan aku bunuh dia nanti.  
Daiki, hapus komentarku.  
_Yesterday. Like._

* * *

**Koganei siMulutNeko**  
Udah. Tadi sama Mitobe.  
_Yesterday. Like._

* * *

**Hyuuga Clutch**

*confused*

_Yesterday. Like._

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Aku juga bukan-ssu. Jadi aku tidak sholat.  
_Yesterday. Like._

* * *

**Aomine GakRedupcumaKurangTerang**  
Aku juga bukan islam. Hanya mau mengingatkan sesama saja...  
_Yesterday. Like._

* * *

_Write a comment..._

* * *

Dan semua yang membaca komentar Aomine itu pun sweatdrop berjamaah.

* * *

**FACEBOOK**

**Tetsuya**  
Aku ganti nama.  
Bagus tidak?

* * *

**45 minutes ago. Kise Pangeran Tertampan and Momoi Satsu-Sexy like this. 32 Comment. Share.**

* * *

**Kagami Red-Tiger**  
*tepok jidat*  
_44 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Err, bagaimana ya?  
_43 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Takao SangMataElang**

*boring*  
_43 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Hanamiya TukangMalak**  
Bagus apanya?  
Namamu tidak berubah, tetap seperti nama aslimu begitu!  
_40 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Kiyoshi DiBawahRing**  
^ Itu memang nama aslinya, kok.  
_39 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Mura**  
Banzai, Kuro-chin. Tapi namamu masih kurang singkat.  
Coba ganti jadi Kuro aja. *smile*  
_35 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Akashi SangEmperorBergunting**  
Namaku juga ganti.  
Keren kan?  
_32 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Aomine GakRedupcumaKurangTerang**  
Kampret, ah! Orang-orang pada bisa ganti nama, tapi aku udah gak bisa. Padahal ini nama bikin nyesek banget! *irritated*  
_30 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Momoi**  
Tetsu-kun, aku juga ganti nama nih! Hihi... Kita sehati. *peluk cium*  
_29 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Momocchi modus-ssu. *laugh*  
Bagusnya aku ganti pake apa ya?  
_28 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Midorima Terlucky-nodayo**  
Kise CowokTerberisikdanTukangNiruorang  
_27 minutes ago. 36 Like_

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Midorimacchi jahat-ssu! *cry*  
_26 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Himuro Tatsuya**  
Kenapa orang-orang disini memakai nama yang aneh-aneh sih?  
_20 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Aomine GakRedupcumaKurangTerang**  
Siapa bilang, hah? Namaku ini keren kok.  
_19 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Mura**  
Wah, tumben Muro-chin ikutan gabung. *smile*  
Mending jangan lama-lama, Muro-chin. Aku gak mau Muro-chin jadi gila kaya kami. *belai-belai Muro-chin*  
_19 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Akashi SangEmperorBergunting**  
Err, Atsushi? (*)  
_18 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Himuro Tatsuya**  
Iya, Atsushi.  
Jangan lupa makan ya... *smile*  
_18 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Mura**  
Pastinya. *kiss*  
Aka-chin, apa? Dari kemarin manggil namaku terus.  
Kangen ya?  
_17 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Akashi SangEmperorBergunting**  
Hanya heran saja. Ternyata ada ya orang yang bisa jatuh cinta padamu.  
_16 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Midorima Terlucky-nodayo**  
Bukankah kau sendiri pernah menyukainya, Akashi? Bilang saja kalau kau hanya cemburu.  
_15 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Akashi SangEmperorBergunting**  
Shintarou, besok temui aku. Ada yang ingin aku berikan padamu sebagai hadiah atas komentarmu barusan.  
_15 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Takao SangMataElang**  
Shin-chan, semoga nanti arwahmu tenang ya... *cry*  
_14 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Ngomong-ngomong, ini yang punya status kemana? *confused*  
_13 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Tetsuya**  
Tidak apa-apa.  
Aku cuma menonton saja.  
Silahkan lanjutkan.  
_11 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Kagami Red-Tiger**  
Kuroko, kau itu menyebalkan sekali.  
_10 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Tetsuya**  
Kalau aku menyebalkan, kenapa Kagami-kun bisa menyukaiku?  
_9 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Aida Cute**  
CIEEEEE... PRIKITIW!  
_7 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Hyuuga Clutch**  
*sweatdrop ngebaca komentar Aida* Kantoku, jaga sikapmu, plis. *irritated*  
_5 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Aida Cute**  
Tehee-maaf deh. *smile*  
_5 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Aomine GakRedupcumaKurangTerang**  
Aku off dulu ah. *boring*  
Sampai nanti.  
_4minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Momoi**  
Gak usah balik-balik lagi. *tendang Ahomine*  
_2 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Akashi SangEmperorBergunting**  
Aku sangat ingin menanyakan ini, Tetsuya...  
Apa kelebihan yang Taiga miliki sampai kau mau jadian dengannya?  
_Just now. 88 Like_

* * *

Write a comment...

* * *

**Jleb!**

"Buset... Pertanyaan Akashi dapet banyak banget like. Segini gak pantesnya kah aku buatmu, Kuroko?" Kagami menoleh, dimana Kuroko tadi sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Tapi ternyata, sekarang dia tak ada.

"Kuroko! Kau dimana?!"

Lalu ponsel Kagami berbunyi, tanda ada pesan masuk:

**From Kuroko;**  
_Maaf, Kagami-kun. Aku mau fokus memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Akashi-kun._

Kagami pun menggeram di tempatnya...

"Akashi sialan!"

* * *

_Dan ditempat lain..._

"Hatchi!" pemuda pen-Kurang tinggi itu bersin. Menatap ponselnya, dan tak ada komentar lagi yang masuk ke notifnya.  
"Hmm, Tetsuya,..." gumamnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**=TBC=**

* * *

**Note: (* : Akashi masih bingung perkara Mura dan Muro XDDD**

**_Nah, gimana chapter ini?  
Garing banget kan...  
Berikutnya aku akan mengupdate status berisi jawaban Kuroko XDD  
Chaossu!_**

Review...?


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuroko no Facebook by d'Rythem24**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer** dan **Warning** masih sama, hanya saja dipart selanjutnya akan ada bahasa-bahasa ambigu dan tak senonoh yang muncul. lol._

_Happy Reading..._

* * *

**FACEBOOK**

**Kuro**  
**Akashi SangEmperorBergunting**; Aku sudah memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu, Akashi-kun.

**36 minutes ago. Kagami Red-Tiger, Aida Cute and 3 other like this. 22 Comment. Share.**

* * *

**Mura**  
Banzai, Kuro-chin! Nama kita sama-sama singkat sekarang. Nyam, nyam...  
_34 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Aomine**  
Pantas saja aku cari namamu tidak ketemu-ketemu, rupanya kau ganti nama ya, Tetsu?  
Hei, ini facebook baruku. Nanti konfirm ya!  
_32 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Kurokocchi, jadi apa jawabanmu-ssu?  
_30 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Momoi**  
Mou~ Masa aku juga harus ganti jadi 'Momo' sih?  
Aku kan bukan Kukang Terbang.  
_29 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Hyuuga Clutch**  
Bisakah kalian semua berhenti membahas hal-hal konyol semacam ini?  
_29 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Aida Cute**  
Jadi apa jawabanmu, Kuroko-kun?  
_28 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Akashi SangEmperorBergunting**  
Nah, Tetsuya... Beritahu aku jawabanmu sekarang.  
_27 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kuro**  
Aku mau jadian dengan **Kagami Red-Tiger** karena dia selalu ada saat aku butuhkan.  
_24 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Hyuuga Clutch**  
Hanya itu?  
_23 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Aida Cute**  
Jawaban macam apa itu?  
_21 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

_**Aomine**_  
_Prett!_ Dut, ah!  
_19 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Aaa... *no comment*  
_19 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Izuki SangMataElang**

^  
Tapi tetap komentar gitu lho.  
_18 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kagami Red-Tiger**  
Kuroko... Aku mencintaimu. *love*  
_17 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Akashi SangEmperorBergunting**  
Baru pertama kali ini sepanjang masa hidupku, ada jawaban yang begitu singkat namun amat menyakitkan hati.  
Tetsuya... Kau masih waras kan?  
_16 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kuro**  
Aku masih waras kok.  
Lagipula cinta dan akal sehat itu tak ada hubungannya. Selama perasaan pasangan itu saling bersambut, maka tak ada masalah.  
_15 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Takao SangMataElang**  
Oke. Skenario Dramanya bagus sekali.  
_13 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Midorima Terlucky-nodayo**

*bored*  
_12 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Aomine**  
Tetsu, kau ternyata memang pintar berpuisi ya...  
_11 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Mura**  
Kuro-chin, aku tak mengerti maksud dari komentarmu.  
_9 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
.w.  
_3 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kuro**

Aku off dulu ya.  
Aomine-kun, sudah aku konfirm.  
**Kagami Red-Tiger,** *love*  
_Just now. Like._

* * *

_Write a comment..._

* * *

Kagami tersenyum. Menutup flip ponselnya perlahan, di iringi perasaan lega.

"Kagami-kun, kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Kuroko yang tengah bersandar di bahu Kagami. Kagami menatapnya, tak menjawab, namun justru mendaratkan kecupan di bibir pucat Kuroko.  
"Aku mencintaimu, Kuroko."

Gantian, kali ini Kuroko tersenyum.

"Iya, Kagami-kun." balasnya.

Kagami menyedipkan matanya nakal. Kuroko mengernyit.

"Ayo, kita masuk ke dalam selimut!" ajak Kagami dengan suara desahan.

Lalu, mereka pun bersama-sama masuk ke dalam selimut.

* * *

**FACEBOOK**

**Kuroko Tetsuya**  
Kagami Red-Tiger-kun, Harder itu artinya apa ya?

**1 hour ago. Aida Cute, Muro and 13 other like this. 41 Comment. Share.**

* * *

**Kagami Red-Tiger**  
Harder itu artinya lebih keras.  
Kenapa memangnya?  
Tadi saat ketemu di tempat latihan, kau tak bicara apa-apa. Ck..  
_55 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya**  
Nah, kalo Deeper itu apa?  
_54 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Kagami Red-Tiger**  
Ho-hoi... Apa-apaan kau ini?  
Untuk apa lagi kau bertanya itu?  
_52 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Hyuuga Clutch**  
Kuroko, pagi-pagi kau sudah membahas PR bahasa inggrismu.  
Merepotkan saja.  
_50 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya**  
Kagami-kun: Jawab saja! Jangan banyak bacot!  
Kapten: Ini bukan PR, Kapten. Kalau kapten tau jawabannya juga boleh bantu jawab kok.  
_48 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Aomine GakRedupcumaKurangTerang**  
Buseeet... Bahasanya Tetsu 'Bacot' lol  
Kau belajar dengan baik, Tetsu...  
_47 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Momoi Satsu-Sexy**  
Aomine-kun, kau pasti mengajari yang tidak-tidak pada Tetsu-kun, ya!  
_46 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Kagami Red-Tiger**  
Bacot itu bahasa apa sih?  
Memang kau tidak punya kamus apa? Cari saja sendiri, Kuroko.  
_46 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya**  
Aomine-kun juga, banyak bacot!  
Kagami-kun, Oh gitu ya... Sama pacar sendiri hitung-hitung. Jatah dikurangi 45 menit!  
_44 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Kagami Red-Tiger**  
HEI!  
_42 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Deeper itu artinya lebih dalam, Kurokocchi.  
Kalau butuh bantuan, tanyakan saja padaku  
_42 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya**  
Faster itu apa benar lebih cepat?  
_40 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Aomine GakRedupcumaKurangTerang**  
Kok aku kena juga?  
_39 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Midorima Terlucky-nodayo**  
Faster itu artinya lebih cepat.  
Benar.  
_38 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya**  
Give me more?  
Lick me?  
Suck me?  
Fuck me?  
Itu apa artinya?  
_36 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
KUROKOCCHI! DARIMANA KAU MENDAPATKAN BAHASA-BAHASA ITU?!  
_35 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Kagami Red-Tiger**

^Sekomentar.  
_34 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Midorima Terlucky-nodayo**  
Kuroko, usiamu belum cukup untuk mengetahui arti itu semua-nodayo.  
Baka!  
_33 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Aomine GakRedupcumaKurangTerang**  
Baru nyadar...  
Bahasanya porno semua ya ._.  
_32 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Akashi SangEmperorBergunting**  
Tetsuya, apa yang merasukimu?  
_32 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Mura**  
Kuro-chin, lagi ngomongin apa sih?  
_30 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya**  
Kebanyakan bacot ah lu pada!  
Tinggal jawab aja apa susahnya sih!  
Daripada nyampah, mending gak usah komentar!  
_29 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Momoi Satsu-Sexy**  
Tet-Tetsu-kun kenapa sih? *sweatdrop*  
_28 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Ku-Kurokocchi... Apa yang terjadi padamu-ssu? TAT"  
_28 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Akashi SangEmperorBergunting**  
Tetsuya, kau berani bicara kasar seperti itu padaku...  
_27 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Midorima Terlucky-nodayo**  
I-ini apa-apaan-nodayo?  
_27 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Aomine GakRedupcumaKurangTerang**  
Tetsu, kau habis kejatuhan tai burung ya?  
Nafsu amat.  
_26 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Mura**  
Mine-chin, bahasanya di jaga dong. Gak tau apa orang lagi makan... Nyam.  
_20 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Aomine GakRedupcumaKurangTerang**  
Peduli kampret! *irritated*  
Makan tuh feses!  
_19 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Izuki SangMataElang**  
Rame nih...  
Numpang eksis dong.  
_17 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Aida Cute**  
Jangan bikin malu, Izuki-kun.  
Lagi seru nih.  
_16 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya**  
Kenapa tak ada yang mau menjawab pertanyaanku?  
_14 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Muro**  
Lick me: Jilat aku.  
Suck me: Hisap aku.  
Fuck me: pokoknya 'itu'  
Give me more: Berikan aku 'lebih'  
Silahkan, tanyakan saja padaku...  
_14 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Kagami Red-Tiger**  
Tatsuya! jangan ikut-ikutan bisa tidak!  
_13 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Mura**  
Wah, Muro-chin pintar ya... pengen cium...  
_13 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Muro**  
Ja-jangan begitu, Atsushi. *blush*

_11 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Akashi SangEmperorBergunting**  
Atsushi...? (1)  
_10 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya**  
Nah, jadi arti dari Fuck me harder, deeper, faster itu...?  
Give me more, lick me, suck me itu...  
Ada satu lagi, I want you to fuck me all night long itu apa?  
_7 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Kagami Red-Tiger**  
KUROKO! OFFLINE SANA KAU SANA, IDIOT!  
_5 minutes ago. Like_

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Itu bahasa yang sering aku dengar dari video-video porno koleksi Aominecchi dulu o.o  
4 minutes ago. Like

* * *

**Muro**  
Err, maaf, Kuroko-kun, aku tak bisa menjawabnya.  
Takut menimbulkan kesalah-pahaman. ^^a  
_Just now. Like_

* * *

_Write a comment..._

* * *

Kagami Taiga menggeram di atas tempat tidurnya...

"Darimana sih dia belajar kata-kata semacam itu?" kemudian mendesah putus asa.

Kekasihnya sudah tak polos lagi sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**_Note(1): Akashi masih bingung ngeliat Mura ama Muro mesra-mesraan_**

_Maaf banget ya, updatenya lama. :') baru sempet ke warnet nih :3 Hiks..._  
_Tapi semoga kalian puas dengan chapter terbaru ini._

_Sampe jumpa dichap berikutnya... XDD_

**_Review...?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kuroko no Facebook by d'Rythem24**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Author's note**: **MAAF BANGET SAYA BARU UPDATE! T-T**  
_Mohon maklumi ya, kendalanya saya tiap mau update memang harus ke warnet dulu, dan selama hampir satu bulan ini motor gak pernah nganggur sekali pun T-T_

_Sebenarnya hari rabu kemarin itu saya udah siap mau update, setengah jam ngedit chapter 5 ini, tetapi dengan **fuyukai**-nya ini Mozilla Firefox-nya malah ngerestart :") orz._  
_Maaf ya sekali lagi, tapi saya harap, chapter 5 yang bakal saya publish ini bisa memuaskan anda-anda sekalian yang sudah menunggu update-an X"D_  
_Dan sebagai gantinya, saya yang biasanya mengupdate per-chapter dengan _**"2 part"**_ status, kali ini saya bakal membawakan _**"3 part"**_ status sekaligus XDDD_  
**Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca, meng-fav/follow, bahkan review :')**  
**Seenggaknya saya merasa senang ada yang bisa kecantol sama fanfict absurd dan gaje saya ini XDDD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke **_(c)_** Fujimaki Tadayoshi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: OOC, Typo(s), format facebook yang ngasal, bahasa yang neleneh, gaje, absurd, **

**dan terutama: RAKUZAN CENTRIC! di part terakhir.**

**.Happy Reading.**

* * *

**FACEBOOK**

**Kagami Red-Tiger**  
Aku heran...  
Sebenarnya dia itu kenapa?  
Sekarang setiap bertemu dengannya, sebisa mungkin aku harus bisa menjaga jarak!  
Shit! For god sake! *sad*  
Sejak kapan dia bisa mengerti bahasa-bahasa mesum semacam itu?!  
Aku curiga, jangan-jangan si Dekil itu yang mempengaruhinya! -_-  
Ingin aku hajar dia!

* * *

**43 minutes ago. Kise Pangeran Tertampan Like this. 31 Comment. Share.**

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Pfft! :D  
Aku tau si Dekil itu.  
Khikhi...  
_42 minutes ago. 3 Like._

* * *

**Midorima Terlucky-nodayo**  
Aku juga mencurigainya-nodayo.  
_40 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Mura**  
Si Dekil?  
Setauku yang dekil itu cuma Mine-chin seorang nyam~  
_39 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**  
Hoi, hoi! Siapa yang dekil disini? -_-  
_38 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Momoi Satsu-Sexy**  
Kaulah, Dai-chan!  
Siapa lagi? :p  
_37 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Hyuuga Clutch**  
Pftt! Dekil ya? lol  
_37 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kagami Red-Tiger**  
Jangan membahas si Dekil itu disini!  
_35 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya**  
Aku merasa Kagami-kun sedang membicarakanku disini...  
Aku tersinggung.  
Tapi aku tidak dekil tau :(  
_34 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Akashi SangEmperorBergunting**  
Tetsuya, si Dekil yang dimaksud disini bukan kau. Jangan khawatir.  
Hanya yang dekil yang kenal si dekil.  
_33 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Mura**

...

_33 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Aku juga tidak dekil-ssu. ^^  
Setiap hari aku luluran sampai 25 menit, aku bilas memakai air bunga dan merendam diri didalam kolam susu.  
_32 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Aomine GakRedupcumaKurangTerang**  
Ritual mandimu mirip banci, Kise. :  
_31 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Aominecchi jahat-ssu!  
Banci begini pun kamu pernah doyan kan T3T  
Apa sih bagian dari diriku yang belum pernah kau lihat?  
_30 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Mura**

...

_29 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Aomine GakRedupcumaKurangTerang**  
Kise! Bangsat!  
Hapus komentarmu!  
_29 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Sakurai Sumimasen**  
Sumimasen...  
Aomine-san, wajahmu merah sekali.  
_28 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**  
Diam kau, Ryou!  
_27 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Momoi Satsu-Sexy**  
Dai-chan, pakai akunnya satu saja dong. Mentang-mentang kau meminjam ponsel milik kapten  
_27 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Aku jadi rindu sentuhanmu pada kulit mulusku, Aominecchi... :*  
_25 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kagami Red-Tiger**  
Kise, berhenti bisa tidak? -_-  
Kau malah membuatku semakin pusing.  
Kuroko, kau dimana sekarang?  
_24 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Momoi Satsu-Sexy**  
Tetsu-kun ada di hatiku :*  
_23 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Aomine GakRedupcumaKurangTerang**  
Orang-orang disini sinting semua! -_-  
_22 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Midorima Terlucky-nodayo**

^  
Termasuk kau-nodayo!  
_20 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Akashi SangEmperorBergunting**  
Kecuali aku.  
_20 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya**  
Kagami-kun...?  
_15 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kagami Red-Tiger**  
Baiklah. Aku ke rumahmu sekarang.  
Dan untuk kalian semua, bubar sekarang juga!  
_13 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Kagamicchi mau apa-ssu?  
_11 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Aida Cute**  
Aih, aku terlambat XD  
_10 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**  
Kagami, jangan macam-macam pada Tetsu! :/  
_5 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Mura**  
Jangan lupa bawa makanan...  
Nyam...  
_3 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Akashi SangEmperorBergunting**

...

_Just now. Like._

* * *

_Write a comment..._

* * *

**FACEBOOK**

**Aomine GakRedupcumaKurangTerang**  
Woy, kalian semua! Add facebook baruku ya:  
**Aomine Daiki.**  
Tuh!

* * *

**1 hour ago. Aomine Daiki like this. 35 Comment. Share.**

* * *

**Momoi Satsu-Sexy**  
Berapa kali harus au bilang sih, kalo mau punya facebook satu akun saja. :3  
_1 hour ago. Like_

* * *

**Kasamatsu Yukio**  
Sudi amat ngeadd-nya juga. Aku aja temenan sama kau di facebook ini karena Kise yang maksa. -_-  
_57 minutes ago. 3 Like._

* * *

**Izuki SangMataElang**  
Kalau ingat ya... :D  
_55 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya**  
Kita sudah berteman, Aomine-kun. ^^  
_54 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Akashi SangEmperorBergunting**  
Berani sekali kau memerintah aku, Daiki.  
Tau dirilah! Harusnya kau yang meng-add aku...  
_53 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**  
Akashi, Aku memang sudah meng-addmu, kapten boncel!  
_52 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Akashi SangEmperorBergunting**  
Oh, sudah ya?  
Baiklah.  
_50 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Aida Cute**  
*sweatdrop*  
_49 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Aku sudah meng-add Aominecchi, tapi kok gak di konfirm-konfirm sih? OAO  
_49 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Aomine GakRedupcumaKurangTerang**  
Males, Kise... Nanti ada 2 akun facebookku yang kewalahan gara-gara status alaymu.  
_47 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Aominecchi, jahat! :'(  
Aku minta putus!  
_46 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Aomine GakRedupcumaKurangTerang**  
Kapan emangnya kita jadian?  
Dasar model sinting! -_-  
_45 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Midorima Terlucky-nodayo**  
Aku tidak peduli.  
_44 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kagami Red-Tiger**  
Sudah aku add.  
_44 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Aomine GakRedupcumaKurangTerang**  
Aku gak sudi memberikanmu konfirmasi, Bakagami.  
_42 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kagami Red-Tiger**  
Oh, bagus itu :D  
_40 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Momoi Satsu-Sexy**  
*sweatdrop* cowok-cowok tuh emang sinting ya...  
Eh, tentu saja **Kuroko Tetsuya**-kun tidak termasuk. :*  
_38 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Akashi SangEmperorBergunting**  
Aku tidak sinting, Satsuki.  
Aku hanya sedikit kurang waras saja...  
_37 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Midorima Terlucky-nodayo**  
Akashi? Itu benar kau yang berkomentar...?  
_34 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Pasti facebook Akashicchi dibajak lagi sama si Reo tukang godain cowok itu... :v  
Iya kan?  
_30 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Akashi SangEmperorBergunting**  
Ah, Kise-kun memang pintar.  
Aku jadi makin menyukaimu... :*  
Sini, biar aku cium... lol  
_29 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Ih, tidak mau. Makasih.  
Gak doyan! -_-  
Gak takut mati ya ngebajak facebook Akashicchi sering-sering?  
Kemana yang punya akunnya? O-O  
_28 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Akashi SangEmperorBergunting**  
Dia sedang rapat bersama pelatih  
Lumayanlah, hapenya lupa dia bawa.  
Ngapain takut mati?  
Gini-gini Rakuzan kehilangan aku, bisa fatal ^^  
_27 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Hyuuga Clutch**  
Najis -_-  
_25 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Akashi SangEmperorBergunting**  
Aih, Junpei-otouto... Bagaimana kabarmu, sayang?  
Kakak kangen pengen peluk! :*  
Wkwkwkw...  
_24 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Aida Cute**  
*pingsan*  
_23 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kiyoshi DiBawahRing**  
Wew, Hyuuga, kau muncul disaat yang tepat. XD  
_21 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Hyuuga Clutch**  
Diam kalian semua!  
_20 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**  
Hoi, hoi! Jangan seenaknya ngerumpi di akun punya orang! Kampret! -_-  
_15 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Akashi SangEmperorBergunting**  
Junpei Otouto, kau tak perlu malu-malu 3 :*  
Ayo, sini... Biar kakak peluk!  
Wkwkwkwk  
_13 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Hayama DribbleMagic**  
Reo, 10 detik lagi Akashi sampai ke tempatmu!  
_11 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Hyuuga Clutch**  
Turut berduka cita! :D  
_10 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Aomine GakRedupcumaKurangTerang**  
Sejak kapan aku berteman dengan si Hayama dari Rakuzan itu? O.o  
_9 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Wah, Reo-kun sudah mati ya?  
Semoga arwahnya tenang. :'D  
_2 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Akashi SangEmperorBergunting**  
Aku bersumpah, siapapun yang melanjutkan pembicaraan ini, akan aku bunuh!  
_Just now. Like._

* * *

_Write a comment..._

* * *

**FACEBOOK**

**Reo SangPenaklukLelaki**  
Ayo, ayo~ Yang imut, manis, kawaii dan cakep, merapat pada Kakak Reo  
**Hyuuga Clutch-**otouto, sini, temani Kakak tercintamu *hug*

* * *

**57 minutes ago. Kiyoshi DiBawahRing dan Izuki SangMataElang Like this. 39 Comment. Share.**

* * *

**Hyuuga Clutch**  
The faq! -_-  
Sejak kapan aku berteman denganmu?  
_56 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Reo SangPenaklukLelaki**  
Sejak kau jatuh cinta padaku :*  
_55 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Hayama DribbleMagic**  
Reo! Carikan aku lelaki manis juga!  
Aku ingin menghancurkan seseorang!  
_55 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kiyoshi DiBawahRing**  
Hancurkan saja dia: **Hanamiya TukangMalak**  
_53 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Hayama DribbleMagic**  
Gak menarik :3  
Si Licik itu apa manisnya!  
_52 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Akashi SangEmperorBergunting**  
**Kuroko Tetsuya**  
**Momoi Satsu-Sexy**  
**Takao SangMataElang**  
**Sakurai Sumimasen**  
**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
**Muro**  
**Moriyama BukanPlayboy**  
**Koganei siMulutNeko**  
**Furi Furihata**  
Apa itu semua belum cukup?  
_51 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Hayama DribbleMagic**  
Akashi, disana ada satu nama perempuan ._.  
_50 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Akashi SangEmperorBergunting**  
Tunggu dulu, Sejak kapan aku berteman denganmu, **Furi Furihata**?  
_50 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Sakurai Sumimasen**  
Sumimasen... A-ada apa ini rame-rame? T-T  
Kenapa aku di bawa-bawa?  
_49 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Moriyama BukanPlayboy**  
AKU BUKAN LELAKI MANIS! AKU INI LELAKI TAMPAAAAAAN!  
_47 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Momoi Satsu-Sexy**  
*sweatdrop*  
_45 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya**  
Sejak aku meng-add facebookmu menggunakan akunnya, Akashi-kun...  
_44 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Nebuya PalingMacho**  
Ada apa ini?  
_42 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Hanamiya TukangMalak**  
Ada apa ini?  
_42 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Furi Furihata**  
A-ada apa ini?  
_41 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Ada aku, ada Kurokocchi, ada Momocchi, ada semuanyaaaaaaaaaaa... XDDD  
_40 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Hayama DribbleMagic**

^  
Sinting!  
_38 minutes ago. 8 Like.  
_

* * *

**Reo SangPenaklukLelaki**  
Duh, kok statusku jadi di rame kan oleh cowok-cowok imut...  
Gyaaa... Sini, biar kakak cium satu-satu :*  
_36 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Sakurai Sumimasen**  
E-Eh? O/O  
Sumimasen, aku tidak ikut-ikutan!  
Sumimasen, permisi! *lari*  
_35 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Hyuuga Clutch**  
Ya ampun... -_-  
_34 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Reo SangPenaklukLelaki**  
Junpei otouto, kau tak perlu cemburu, cintaku hanya milikmu... 3  
_32 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Aida Cute**  
Hyuuga-kun itu milikku! :3  
_30 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kiyoshi DiBawahRing**  
Wah, Riko akhirnya mengambil langkah... :D  
_30 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Mura**  
Muro-chin milikku seorang! Nyam...  
_28 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Nebuya PalingMacho**  
Ada apa sih sebenarnya?  
_28 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Mayuzumi BayanganBaru**

...

_27 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

_25 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Ku-Kurokocchi kenapa-ssu? :(  
_24 minutes ago. Like_.

* * *

**Takao SangMataElang**  
Apa-apaan ini? O.o  
Maaf ya, cintaku hanya untuk **Midorima Terlucky-nodayo** seorang!  
_23 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Akashi SangEmperorBergunting**

...

_22 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Mayuzumi BayanganBaru**

...

_20 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Hayama DribbleMagic**

...

_20 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Nebuya PalingMacho**  
Anggota timku semuanya gila.  
Ya ampun... *facepalm*  
_19 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Akashi SangEmperorBergunting**  
Aku tidak gila.  
Dan untukmu, Mayuzumi, kenapa kau ikut-ikutan membuat akun facebook segala?  
_18 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Mayuzumi BayanganBaru**

...

_17 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Kise Pangeran Tertampan**  
Kasihan Power Forward Rakuzan... :(  
Senpai itu cuma punya keypad '.' di hapenya :v  
_16 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Hayama DribbleMagic**

^  
lol

_15 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Hyuuga Clutch**  
I-ini apa-apaan sebenarnya?  
13 minutes ago. Like.

* * *

**Izuki SangMataElang**  
Rame!  
Mau numpang eksis dong!  
_13 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Moriyama BukanPlayboy**

Najis -o-

_12 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Izuki SangMataElang**  
Muke lu jauh, Moriyama! -w-  
_11 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Reo SangPenaklukLelaki**  
Junpei Otouto, plis be mine :*  
_10 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Hayama DribbleMagic**  
Memangnya kau tak cukup ya hanya memiliki aku, Reo? :'(  
_7 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Nebuya PalingMacho**  
Gak ikut-ikutan...  
_5 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Akashi SangEmperorBergunting**  
Hayama, beri dia hukuman sepantasnya...  
_5 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Hayama DribbleMagic**  
Aku minta putus, Reo...  
_3 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Reo SangPenaklukLelaki**  
TIDAK! JANGAN PUTUSKAN AKU!  
_2 minutes ago. Like._

* * *

**Moriyama BukanPlayboy**

^  
Nah, kan... Yang Playboy itu dia...  
_Just now. Like._

* * *

_Write a comment..._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

_Oke, oke. Buat yang sakit perut, terik nafas pelan-pelan, lalu buang dari bawah_ /plak  
_Hohou... Bagaimana...? Puaskah sama ke-alay-an dan kemunculan para new pesbuker-nya? XDDD_  
_Aku harap kalian puas _^^  
_Fuh... ngedit ini hampir satu jam XDDD Bener-bener deh XDDD Ribet banget sih buat nge-bold dan nge-italicnya QAQ"_ /mojok  
_Maaf ya kalau nanti aku lama buat bisa update chapter 6-nya _^^_ Hihi..._

**So, mind to review?** :D


End file.
